Brincadeiras a parte
by PaintedStrawberrySauce
Summary: Travis e Connor realmente não sabem o conceito de virar grama.


Ontem todos os espelhos, produtos de beleza, perfumes e acessórios do chalé de Afrodite simplesmente... Sumiram. Da porta do meu chalé, às sete da manhã, irrompeu uma tristonha Silena Beauregard com lágrimas nos olhos. Sempre fui amiga de Silena e ela sempre vinha a mim quando algo acontecia, para falar sobre Beckendorf ou até para se queixar de seus artigos roubados pelos irmãos Stoll. Claro que eu achei aquilo completamente hilário, as pegadinhas dos dois irmãos melhoravam a cada dia, mesmo que não eu tenha dito nada em voz alta. Afinal isso deixaria Silena mais nervosa e ela voltaria a chorar.

Naquela manhã e provavelmente pelo dia inteiro, eu tinha plena certeza que os irmãos Stoll, é, o sobrenome deles significa mesmo roubar, eram as pessoas mais engraçadas de toda a fase da terra. Bem, até ontem, até Travis e Connor resolverem que seria divertido decorar o telhado do _meu _chalé com coelhinhos da pascoa de cocholate. Só para constar, eu não achei nada divertido.

E eu que realmente pensara que eles nunca pregariam uma peça em mim... Afinal, para quê fazer uma coisa dessas com uma doce filha de Deméter? Ela pode te trasformar em capim.

Travis e Connor realmente não sabem o conceito de virar capim.

Lá estava eu sentada nos campos de morangos, lugar do qual eu raramente saia, talvez apenas para comer, dormir e ralhar com Travis Stoll. Eu estava suja de terra do meu rosto ao meu vestido florido, cuidava das morangueiras récem-plantados e segurava um irrigador de água nas mãos. Pensei estar sozinha até ouvir uma risada entredentes.

-Travis – Olhei com asco para o irmão Stoll, que impressionantemente não tinha seu irmão em seus calcanhares – Pensei que havia deixado bem claro o quanto estou irritada com você.

Minha voz saiu contraditorria, como se o tom não estivesse tão odioso quanto eu queria.

-Sabe, você fica bem mais bonita sorrindo – Travis soltou mais um sorrisso relusente me afundando novamente em um colapso de raiva –Vamos lá, Katie, sorria.

Revirei os olhos tentando me controlar, se lembre Katie, Travis trasformou seu telhado em uma duzia de coelhos de chocolate!

-Quando eu disser que estou chatiada, Travis, é por que eu _realmente_ estou com chatiada. Não é para você vir, me olhar desse jeito e pedir um sorriso!

Pisquei meus olhos irritada, eu devo parar de disser o quando chatiada, irritada, irada e completamente esquisofrenica estou com esse garoto? Não, claro que não...

-Te olhar desse jeito?

A pergunta dele me fez corar, o tom brincalhão em destaque. Percebi que ele estava sentado ao meu lado a algum tempo e apenas eu ainda não havia notado.

-Travis!... Eu só quis disser que...

-Você está corando Katie!

Esfreguei meu rosto com as mãos de terra, sujando ainda mais minhas bochechas saudaveis e incontrolaveis.

-Eu te odeio Stoll, olha o que você fez! Agora estou praticamente toda suja de terra e com um telhado enfeitado com coelhos de chocolate!

Ele sacudio a cabeça como se achasse graça no meu ataque de histeria.

-Calma, Ketie, foi apenas um telhado...

-O _meu_ telhado! Nunca pensei que você faria isso comigo, Travis.

-... Ficou muito melhor, até Clarisse concordou.

Olhei para ele, meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Droga, eu odei ser uma fraca filha de Deméter, á qualquer coisa meus olhos começavam a arder e se eu não for forte o suficiente choro.

-Qual vai sua proxima faceta, ein? Pintar meu quarto de preto ou explodir minhas plantas?

Ele tinha uma expressão confusa, se sentou ao meu lado e tocou meu rosto enchugando uma lágrima solitária que caia. Estava pronta para gritar com ele, afinal Travis nunca fazia isso, mesmo sendo um ser extremamente atrevido. Bem, eu estava pronta, mas fui empedida por suas palavras.

-Sabe, seria uma otima ideia, mas eu estava pensando em entupir o banheiro do chalé de Ares e jogar uma cabeça na privada. Você podia me ajudar.

Levantei a cabeça, olhando trastornada para Travis. Otimo Katie, de motivo de risos dos outros campistas por seu telhado você se trasformou em motivo de sorrisos solidarios de um dos irmãos Stoll!

-E-Eu? De onde você tirou isso, Travis, eu...

-Katie, Katie... Sua pose de garota perfeitinha não vai durar muito tempo, solte o Hermes que vive em você.

Levantei uma sobrancelha, Travis conseguia me irritar mesmo quando não queria.

-Eu não vou...

-Katie?

Suspirei, olhar para a expressão de sublica no rosto de um Stoll era simplismente divino!

-Se eu não for pega, posso até não bater em você.

-É assim que se fala garota! Espera ai... Bater em mim?

Soltei um sorrisinho e logo Travis estava rindo também, isso nunca se passou pela minha cabeça, eu rindo com um dos irmãos Stoll!

-Saquei Katie, você não consegue me odiar.

Levantei uma sobrancelha pronta para retrucar.

-Há milhões de motivos para eu te odiar...

-E infinitos para você gostar de mim.

Talvez irritante não fosse apenas uma das "qualidades" de Travis Stoll, ele também tinha um ego que ocupava toda a zona do acampamento e entanto, só um pouquinho, muito pouco mesmo! De doçura. Bem, eu devo estar ficando louca, "infinitos motivos para você gostar de mim", Travis Stoll realmente não sabe o significado de virar capim.


End file.
